Pokémon XY: A Tale of Immortal Beauty
by An Anon Fellow
Summary: When a chance to travel Kalos opens up for Molly she grabs it, but with a new type of Evolution, crazy people in suits and a group of trainers also having their own PokéDex is it as simple as it sounds to rise to the top in Kalos?


**Pokémon: A Tale of Immortal Beauty**

**As I said, I'd jump over and do a Kalos setting since shoehorning in Mega Evolutions are Sixth Generation Pokémon seems too awkward to actually do decently.**

**I'll be mixing the XY story with my own ideas, which is why I'm taking out the friendship aspect between the five characters, and some will probably get shafted or changed entirely, because the friendship feels so shoehorned in and they're more of an annoyance.**

**It'll be the same style as my other Pokémon story and that's really all there is to remember about this. And I'll be mixing the game with my own ideas, so for starters the friend circle of the games are not staying**

**Chapter One!  
You are now a Pokémon Trainer! Vs. Froakie**

_Fear had gripped my body the insane feeling of coldness stretched itself out through my already soaked limbs making the coldness even worse. But I couldn't stop running. The rain was pelting down over me as I ran in and out between the rock formations. _

_The King's anger hadn't subsided even though he had brought his Pokémon back and when these actions made his Pokémon leave him once again._

_Suddenly a high pitched shriek echoed through my ears and I saw the sky dyed crimson for just a moment before returning to the grey clouds, rain pelting down. And then I just started to feel tired, my cold and weak limbs just weakened, the adrenaline that had kept them going screamed but they just wouldn't listen and I felt so tired, oh so tired…_

My dreaming was abruptly brought to a hold when mom's Fletchling started chirping at me, I mumbled something and rolled over in my sleep, meeting the wooden floors of my bedroom headfirst.

"What is it you want, Fletchling?" I muttered as I pushed myself up from the floor. Fletchling chirped again and jumped toward the stairs. "You want me to get down?" it chirped once again and jumped down a few steps. "I'll be down in a moment then."

I stepped over to the mirror and started doing my hair, it's not that long, and it's a bit bopped with spiked ends. I have my parting form above my right eye with the right side going in front my right ear and the left side is swept to the left with a longer bang covering my left ear and going down just below my cheek. I check everything sits right, my blue eyes staring back at me. I pick out a pair of aqua skinny jeans and an orange shirt and heads downstairs and grab my necklace, it's just a small gem round rainbow like gem with a funky symbol inside it.

"So mom, what is it-" I ask before my mom, her short light-brown hair held back in pony tail, mine is darker due to my dad's darker hair, she's a lot more well build than I am with fine curves and all though mine's not too shabby in comparison, she's wearing a plain white shirt and a blue skirt, her blue eyes looks over at her guest, another woman with brown hair held back in a longer ponytail, she's wearing a white coat with a black shirt underneath. "Who's that?" I ask pointing.

"My name is Kate, I work at Professor Sycamore's lab in Lumiose City and I've come here on his behalf." Kate explained and I just nodded, I know Sycamore is a Pokémon Professor but If he really wanted to talk to any of us he could just have come here himself, couldn't he?

"And what makes us so special to him?" I asked placing a hand on my hip.

"He's doing a research project with the PokéDex and is picking out young people who are ready to become trainers to help him do so. And when he heard Rhyhorn Racer Grace and her daughter was moving to Kalos he decided to add an additional person to the selected group." Kate explained. I glanced over a Grace, my mom and wondered if she had something to do with this.

"So, he just wants me to go out in the world with his PokéDex and do whatever I want?" I asked skeptically.

"Yes." Kate replied. What a short answer.

"Well I don't have any Pokémon." I then said.

"Sycamore told me to bring three Pokémon with me here and you could pick one of them." Kate then replied. God have this guy thought of everything thing I could reply with?!

"So I guess I pick a Pokémon now?" I said looking over at my mom, "I'm assuming this is already okay with you?"

"It is, dear. It'll be good for you to get your own Pokémon and experiencing the world. That is how I met your dad." Mom said back with a smile. I think I twitched for a moment at that last part, I don't want to meet someone on a trip around the region, do I? "So, what are my options for first partner?"

"These three," Kate said as she released three Poké Balls. "Chespin, Fennekin and Froakie."

Chespin was a bipedal, mammalian Pokémon. It has a light brown front with dark brown arms and three triangular markings on its face. There is a tough, green shell covering its back, which extends from its head to halfway down its tail. Around the face, the shell has four leaf-like spikes, and one split into three parts on the back of its head. Chespin's oval eyes are brown, and it has a triangular red nose and rodent-like incisors. Its arms have three fingers, while its feet have two long claws. The visible part of its tapered tail is red.

Fennekin was a quadruped, foxlike Pokémon. It is covered in pale yellow fur that is longer on its haunches. Tufts of dark orange fur cover the insides of its large ears, and it has a white muzzle with longer fur on its cheeks. It has large, dark orange eyes and a pointed black nose. Fennekin has small paws with no visible toes and slim legs. Its tail is fluffy with a dark orange tip.

Froakie was a quadruped, frog-like Pokémon. It is covered in pale blue skin with white front paws. There is a single, dark blue stripe going down the center of its head to its nose. Its eyes are large with yellow sclera, black irises, and white pupils. A cape of white bubbles covers its back is covered in a cape of white bubbles, and it has two small bubbles on its nose.

Kate walked over to me and handed me a flat red device with a light blue thin plate in the middle going into a small circle in the center, just around the circle part was pieces of black whatever it was made of giving it the look of a Poké Ball. "Point the PokéDex at each one and see what it says."

I glared at her shortly before having the PokéDex open up, extending the light blue plate even more, the gadget flipped into _Central Kalos_ and I held it toward Chespin.

"_Chespin, the Spiny Nut Pokémon. Such a thick shell of wood covers its head and back that even a direct hit from a truck wouldn't faze it."_ The PokéDex said out loud with a mechanical voice. I jumped back in surprise I didn't expect the thing to talk.

I then moved it over toward Fennekin. "_Fennekin, the Fox Pokémon. As it walks, it munches on a twig in place of a snack. It intimidates opponents by puffing hot air out of its ears."_ The PokéDex explained with its mechanical voice.

Finally I moved it over to Froakie. "_Froakie, the Bubble Frog Pokémon. "It protects its skin by covering its body in delicate bubbles. Beneath its happy-go-lucky air, it keeps a watchful eye on its surroundings._" The PokéDex explained.

I tapped my cheek I had to pick one of these three as the first of many. It felt like hours passed as I just stood there staring at the three Pokémon. I mean the nutty one looked cute now but who knows what it would turn into later on, the fox is sort of cute but I don't really want a fox, it seems so… "Argh! Froakie, you're coming with me!" I scream out pointing at the little frog who in response jumped up.

"So, that's your final choice?" Kate asked twirling a lock of her hair.

"He's charming, in his own weird way," I stated as I looked back over the three Pokémon as Kate returned Chespin and Fennekin to their respective Poké Balls and placed them over near her things. "So is that everything?"

"You'll just need these Poké Balls and then you will be ready to go," Kate said as she handed me five small red and white balls. "Now you're ready, I hope you'll meet up with Sycamore at his lab."

"Yeah yeah, find Sycamore's lab in Lumiose and help him with whatever, yatter yatter." I said making a talking motion with my right hand.

"Molly, behave!" Mom barked at me.

"Yes ma'am" I muttered.

"Now, with all our business taken care of, I will continue handing these out for Sycamore." Kate said as she packed Chespin and Fennekin's Poké Balls away.

"I'm not the only one getting a PokéDex?" I asked pointing at myself.

"One might say you'll have rivals already simply because you have a PokéDex," Kate said with a sly smile. "Thank you for your time, hopefully I'll see you again."

It was about now I started to realize what I had said yes to, "I… I'm actually a Pokémon Trainer now." I turned to my mom and Froakie my hands trembling a little bit, "We… We'll actually take on the world, you and I, Froakie." I muttered, my smile feeling like it would tear itself out through my cheek, Froakie apparently starting to share my enthusiasm made a single agile jump and landed in my arms.

"We'll take on the world, Froakie!"

**End of Chapter**

**A bit shorter than what I want to set as standard but Pokémon stories is really just about snowballing, it'll start small and work its way down the hill.**

**Molly's outfit is based on outfits you get in the game, though a bit changed since traversing the world in a short shirt stopping above your bellybutton and a short parka not going longer than a t-shirt isn't exactly ideal. And her hair is a mix between the Bopped and Pigtail hairstyle.**

**Curiously what style is everyone using in the game, if you have it that is, myself I'm playing as the female trainer, with a black Felt Hat, the black Ruffled Tank Top, black Jean Shorts and the Punk OTK Socks, black Laced Boots and the black Strappy Purse. All the outfit pieces are from the Lumiose store and the Blue Contacts. And lastly what starter did you pick, here I settled on Froakie.**

**And now of course, the OC form.**

**-PM ONLY. Any OC's sent outside PM's will be ignored.**

**-SUBJECT FOR PM SHOULD BE: "A Tale of Immortal Beauty OC". Something to let me know it's related to this story.**

**I reserve the right to make minor changes and whatnots to any sent OC's. And please, no connection to legendary Pokémon or canon characters. Be reasonable when you make them.**

**Finally, don't create them just for the sake of being a companion, I'll be using a fluid companion system meaning no one is following Molly from their debut and until this thing is over.**

**OC FORM**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Hometown:**

**Description: **Physical features.

**Clothing:**

**Personality:**

**Goal: **What drives the character.

**Likes:**

**Dislikes:**

**Background:**

**Team: **Be reasonable, List final evolutions. Makes scaling it easier.


End file.
